ropauls_drag_racefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S2) Round 2, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. When I call your name, please step forward. Deluxxa Dission. Jessica Bravo. Lady Mangina. Lenta Cottura. LoRenn Rimmer. Shadow Gwen. You are safe. You may leave the stage. The rest of you – April Showers, Cosima Eclipse, Deborah Sharp, Melanie Blac, Mia Mann, and World Princess – represent the best and worst of the week. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is April Showers. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul In your campaign, it was interesting to have two different versions of April Showers, with April eventually overcoming her inner saboteur. I think that played well with your slogan of “out with the old and in with the new.” I also really loved that neon pink blazer. Meanwhile, your runway was one of my favorites. It was smart to reference a specific historical hippie instead of just using general symbols. This week, April came through with female empowerment and a history lesson. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mister.._E. MrE I did enjoy the campaign decently. The cringe humor in the beginning was pretty funny and stuff, and the twist with the real April Showers was pretty cool. The runway was pretty good too, I liked that you didn’t go with the generic hippie look but instead went in a more obscure direction which is always a plus. Next up is Cosima Eclipse. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul You came off as really endearing, confident and funny in your campaign. Not all of the jokes landed, but that’s okay, because you at least tried to incorporate some jokes in there. A lot of the other queens did a transformation in their campaign; I liked that you instead reinforced your brand and celestial aesthetic. I would vote for you. What pushed you over the edge, though, was your runway. The orange dreadlocks, blue butterfly headpiece, and fringe jacket are all just gorgeous. You were also the only one to protest your campaign, the song was a pleasant surprise. https://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mister.._E. MrE The campaign was fine, it was kinda funny how you were talking about the shittiness of the president and then went on to talk about the same thing, nice touch of irony there. The runway was a very standard showing, I’d say. Using the hippie look is never really a bad idea when it comes to protest culture and stuff, but ultimately it is a bit cliche and that’s really all there is to it. Finally, Mia Mann. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Conservative Mia Mann isn’t something that I knew I wanted. But, your campaign genuinely made me laugh out loud. “Glama-Zionist” will definitely be entering my daily vocabulary. The way you set the scene in the first paragraph, even putting so much detail in the model of cars in the driveway, had me hooked. You had clear motives and goals and was certainly the most realistic candidate. As for the runway, you took the critiques on your fashion and turned them upside down. No one can call this look basic. In a runway filled with fur and tribal designs, Mia pops out. No, it's not exactly what I was looking for, but it's still nonconformist. Hippie is an ideology/lifestyle/movement and Mia's runway embodied that spirit. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mister.._E. MrE That campaign was absolutely hilarious, it read super like something I’d see in the facebook comments of like, one of those middle aged women for Trump pages, or something, it was a great and funny narrative and I enjoyed reading it. Also your slogan was really funny too. The runway was very bold and unique, so you get points from me for that due to just doing your own thing. All in all, a very strong showing. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. Ladies, I've made some decisions. April Showers. You stormed the runway. You're safe. Deborah Sharp. Your lack of submission was far from sharp. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Cosima Eclipse. Your campaign got you renewed. You're safe. Melanie Blac. This week was a blackout. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Mia Mann. Man! I feel like a winner. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won a Caribbean Cruise, courtesy of AllOutVacations! World Princess. This week, the world stopped spinning. I'm sorry my dear, but you are also up for elimination. Three queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts